


A Family Affair

by EternalSurvivor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, F/M, Family Fluff, Kids are loud, Kushina is loud, Minato is scared of Gama-chan, Naruto is cute, No one will kick the Hokage out of a restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor
Summary: A three-year old's voice is louder than every adult in a fancy restaurant...





	A Family Affair

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in a decade. My writing is rusty. VERY rusty. Still, this was fun to write. Canon divergent - Kushina and Minato are alive and raising little Naruto. Minato is Hokage.

Minato often wondered if Kushina was hit in the head with Gama-chan once too often. Then he recalls their three-year-old is the reason his wife’s head and the ugly, plush frog ever became acquainted. Said stuffed animal was currently wedged between his son’s legs. Pliable with age, the cotton's colour faded with use, Gama-chan was Naruto’s constant companion from the moment of birth; a present from his godfather.

Kushina busied herself reading the restaurant’s menu to the young boy. For once, Naruto sat quietly, mouth fixed in a grim line as he listed to his mother’s words. A blonde head of hair bobbed every so often. “Do you know what you want, Naruto?” The redhead fanned a hand briefly over the menu to accentuate what she just recited to him.

Minato couldn’t keep a fond grin at bay. Of course, Naruto took their family outing so seriously. It was a ‘mission’ from the Hokage, after all. His busy schedule cut their family time far too short. Kushina never complained, but he knew his wife and son both missed these moments. He did too. When a rare evening off presented itself, Konoha’s Yellow Flash took advantage.

Dinner plans were made for the three of them. Yet somehow, Naruto’s constant stuffed companion ended up being dragged along. _Gama-chan's family too_ _, don’t want him t'get lonely, ya know?_ His son had claimed. Who was Minato to stifle the boy’s growing compassion?

Naruto crossed his arms, squashing the dark green frog against his stomach. The poor thing was quite unbecoming. The bright orange stitching was done by unskilled hands. Those unblinking eyes seemed to stare right into his very soul. Minato visibly tried not to shudder. Gama-chan was a... creepy toy, to say the least. Sometimes he wondered if Jiraiya-sensei made the damned thing himself.

“I wanna get ramen, Mommy!” His son’s overtly loud exclamation brought the Hokage back to the situation at hand. Diner. With his family. Right. “Ramen for me and Gama-chan!” Naruto waved the toy in the air for dramatic effect. Minato adverted his gaze from those beady, button eyes. It was staring at him. He just knew it was.

A few people glanced over to their table.

Kushina clasped a hand to the top of their son’s head firmly. “Shh. Not so loud, ya know?” Ramen wasn't an option on the menu anyway.

“Why Mommy?” The second time drew a few, more pointed stares. Minato shifted slightly in his chair. Eyes adverted at the sight of the village leader. Their restaurant of choice was situated in a predominantly civilian part of Konoha. Shinobi didn’t frequent here that often. “Why?”

“This is a fancy restaurant. We don’t want to disturb the other people eating their meal, do we?” Minato explained with the same gentle patience he approached most matters. He gathered up the menus, placing them neatly at the table’s edge. Their brilliant ray of sunshine inherited his mother’s vivacious personality; right down to her unnaturally loud voice.

Naruto planted his stuffed animal back in his lap. He hung his head, staring dejectedly at the green plush for a moment. Almost immediately, he seemed to brighten. Minato and Kushina shared a knowing look. They could see the gears turning in their son’s mind. This ought to be good.

“It’s Gama-chan’s fault!” The little boy declared and pointed to the toy frog in his lap. A few of the other patrons cleared their throats. Both adults stared at Gama-chan. Kushina shorted in an attempt to stifle some giggles. “He made me tooooooo loud!” More people were deliberately looking their way now. His wife scrunched her face up as she tried not to laugh. Naruto wagged his finger at his stuffed toy. “Bad, Gama-chan, bad froggy!”

Kushina completely lost it.

Loudly.

Minato let out an exasperated, affectionate sigh. “Naruto, you shouldn’t misplace blame-” His wife’s howls of laughter drowned out any teachable moment this could’ve become. She banged the table’s edge; tears in her eyes. Almost all the other customers were outright staring at them now. Some had turned in their chairs for a better look.

The Hokage gave up and simply chuckled. “Perhaps ramen at Ichiraku’s would be better...?” He suggested, very aware of the anxious glances the waitstaff were sending their way. His family was causing quite the disturbance to the other patrons. No one seemed in a hurry to kick the Hokage out, however.

Both mother and son latched onto the suggestion. "Yeah!"

Thankfully, Kushina didn’t notice the stares they were getting. Minato was sure his yearly budget wouldn't cover much more damaged property...

“Ramen!!” Naruto jumped down from his chair, dragging Gama-chan behind him. “Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!!!” Kushina joined their son in his chant by the time they reached the door. "Ramen!" Minato bowed apologetically as he followed.

Ramen suited his family perfectly fine.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it! My first Naruto fanfiction! :D If there are errors, let me know. 
> 
> Feedback is always welcomed.


End file.
